Last Christmas
by ParallelWonderland
Summary: Fang's POV; he's looking for Max, and feeling rather troubled, his thoughts are confused and jumbled.. Until he finds her. Before FANG, but after MAX.. Most likely a One-shot.  FAX FAX FAX  You gotta love my cheesy titles


**A/N: So I was feeling excited about Christmas and I felt like making another One-shot.. and I wanted to write something sweet!**

**Fang might be a little OOC buuuuut.. I don't really care. I just wrote it for holiday spirit. It's not my best story, but oh well.. Also this is my first time writing in Fang's POV hence the OOC-ness... **

**Disclaimer; Don't own Maximum Ride.. blah blah blah.. And I don't own Christmas.. Jesus does, and he loves you 3**

**Now, please enjoy!**

* * *

~Fang's POV~

I was looking for Max, big surprise. I mean, it's not my fault she's irresistible.

Oh God, forget I said that…

Let's start over, shall we?

So, I'm currently looking for Max, I mean, her mom's house isn't that big, but I can't seem to find our flock leader anywhere.

"What are you up to lover boy?" Iggy's voice breaks me from my thoughts, and ever so slowly my head turns, and I pin him with a glare. "Whoa, I can actually feel you trying to glare holes through my head." Iggy chuckles.

Of course Nudge just _has_ to add on.

"Awwwww… Fang, you and Max are so cute together… Oh my gosh, you HAVE to ask her out on a date, I mean if you don't soon she's going to think you don't like her, and not all girls are patient, especially not Max so she might move on, you know to Iggy or something." _Ew_. "So you might want to hurry… The again I don't know if Iggy likes Max… and knowing Max she would actually choose some hot super model or actor. Ma- mmmphgfhbfnd…" I want to thank the lord for Iggy's carefully place hand, shutting Nudge up; for now.

My blood is running cold, what if Max really did fall in love with some hot super-model guy and they ran away together? I could see her choosing someone blonde too, just to piss me off.

Well, I couldn't let Nudge and Iggy distract me on my mission to find Max, besides for some reason I had the feeling they would randomly start fighting or something… and that would be awkward. Because these days they fight a lot, it must be their way of showing love.

Now, I decide to check the living room, for the hundredth time.

Where the hell was she?

_Language Fang. _Ugh; Angel.

I reply quickly. _Out of my head Angel._

_Oh, I thought you would want to know where Max was buuuuut... Never mind._ Her voice is evilly angelic in my head… That sounded wrong.

I shake my head; back on topic. _Where is she Angel?_ I ask, sighing; annoyed.

_On the roof._ She gives in easily before I mentally boot her out. No more reading my thoughts!

And of course Max was on the roof… I should have known!

I head outside, it's a little chilly but it doesn't bother me. With an easy, silent, flap of my wings I'm on the roof, and I can easily see _her_ dirty blonde hair.

Finally! My mission is over! I resisted the urge to jump for joy.

Instead I start towards her, a noise caught my ear… Singing… Max singing. MAX.

I am stunned but continue walking towards her; the words to the song are easy to make out.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart,_

_but the very next day you gave it away, _

_this year, to save me from tears, _

_I'll give it to someone special. _

I smile as she just starts humming the tune, obviously she only knew the chorus.

No, Max doesn't have a perfect voice, in fact it was far from perfect, but I think it's beautiful.

"I hope you didn't mean me." I finally speak up; she whirls to look at me, a cute little smile gracing her lips. I am referring to the lyrics of the song, as far as 'breaking her heart' and 'making her cry'.

Max chuckles a bit as I sit down next to her on the roof. "No, of course not." She replies, nudging me with her shoulder. "Where's mom?" She looks away from me and I find myself wondering why she changed the subject so quickly.

"Ah, she took Ella Christmas shopping." I always talk more around Max, and I'm sure you all know why, so shut up.

She nods slowly, while I am still trying to figure out why she was outside, on the roof, in the middle of the day, during winter. Without a jacket.

I sigh and wrap an arm around her. "You're going to catch a cold." I scold, though it is also an excuse to touch her…

Eh, get your mind out of the gutters!

She smiles, looking at me again. "You know we don't get sick." She shoots back, rolling her eyes.

I am silent, marveling at how she could have a tan in the middle of December… DECEMBER! You want to know why? It's because she's Max, and she's always beautiful, flawless.

Oh crap, I sound sappy.

"Is everything okay?" Her voice breaks the silence.

It's my turn to nod. "Yeah."

"Oh… okay." I know she's secretly hoping for some kind of action… And no, not _that_ kind of action.

"Max…" I pause, suddenly chickening out.

"Yeah?" Her voice is curious, but I can't meet her eyes.

"I would never break your heart." I say slowly, looking up at her, Max smiles brightly.

"I know." She plants a sweet kiss on my cheek before blushing slightly. It's my turn to smile.

"And," I add. "_Iluvou_." I say it so fast my words blur together; that's how freaking nervous I am.

"What?" She asks, though I get the feeling she heard me.

I sigh, and try again. "_Iloveyou_."

"Once more." She urges, now smirking.

"I. Love. You." I finally spit out, feeling stupid.

Max smiles at me, "I know, I love you too." She leans in, pressing a gentle kiss to my lips that sends sparks shooting through me. Then she leans back and stands. "Let's go for a fly!"

Ugh, she's such a tease, kissing me one moment and then wanting to go flying.

But I nod anyway, my smile matching hers, and her eyes dancing as we take off.

* * *

**A/N; I hope you liked it! Tell me if you think it should be more than a one-shot.. 'cause I don't..**

**Chao!**

**~Parallel**


End file.
